Follow Me, A Wonderland Story
by Turned Tables
Summary: Come with me to somewhere else Roxas. Let me help you escape this all, to a world meant for you. A place that dreamed up since you were a small child...a mad child. Follow me to Wonderland.
1. Follow Me

_****__**Come with me to somewhere else Roxas. Let me help you escape this all, to a world meant for you. A place that dreamed up since you were a small child...a mad child. Follow me to Wonderland.**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days, Birth by Sleep and all of it's characters within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me. Same goes for Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass

**Chapter One: Follow Me**

"Ow! Aerith!" The blonde winced for the third time, not liking the fact he was becoming a human pin cushion today for his older sister. You'd think he'd be use to this by now, considering how many times she's used the poor boy for his model. The young woman, dressed in elegant pink clothes, glanced up at her little brother from her sewing for a brief moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Roxas. I promise I'm almost done bringing in this part." With that, she was completely focused back on her work. All the spiky blonde could do was roll his eyes while thinking, _"That's the seventh time you said that and it's been four hours."_Roxas didn't mind helping out his sister every so often with her work. After all, she was one of the very few females in the land that was qualified to be a couture tailor to lords and ladies. Then again, most of the beautiful and fancy outfits his sister made were always young rich girl's dresses and guess what? Today's dress he was modeling was no different. The blue eyed boy prayed he'd hit a growth spurt soon, so he wouldn't be nearly the same size as girls his age anymore.

"Ouch! I thought you were sewing the fabric, not me!" For some reason, the way the younger sibling squealed out in pain made Aerith laugh a little.

"Well, if you'd stop fussing about, then I'd be done by now." She gave the glaring boy a warm smile before stitching up some more of the powder blue dress. Roxas let out a little huff as he looked away from his sister, clearly she was playing with him again. Then his eyes caught himself in the mirror and he couldn't look away. How ridiculous this was! Why did he always get dragged into this...? Then he remembered why he was so supporting and helpful to Aerith. His older sister was beautiful, kind, talented, but no one ever thought her of much some few years ago.

Once upon a time, Aerith was born a girl and she still is a girl. Their family was upper class, but not noble, so Aerith was raised to marry some lord and she had no say in who she should wed. It wasn't until Aerith made a beautiful gown for one her her friend's, who turned out to be the niece of a duchess, did she get notice for more than just being a possible beautiful bride without any of her _"womanly"_ opinions to matter in her married life. Thus, Aerith was able to keep free for some time longer. Even their parents respected her more and started to praise her above all else. Unfortunately, they seemed to only brag about her or notice her these days.

Roxas studied himself in a mirror and wondered, what if he had been born in his sister's position? What if he was the daughter and she was the son of the family? He then suspected it'd be the same as now or even worse. The first born son's were always the most praised, but in this family it didn't seem like that ever since Aerith's talents were recognized all over. If he was born the daughter, he'd be matched off by men all older and probably ruder than himself. Why? He would no where be as nearly as talented or different as Aerith in any life. Roxas didn't bother to say anything, so he kept such thoughts to himself.

The young woman finished up in her stitching, only to see her brother's sad blue eyes gaze at the mirror in front of him. Apparently, he was lost in thought yet again. This always happened when he saw himself in the mirror, even when he was dressed normal. Sisters notice these things.

"Roxas?" She gave off a small smile as he made a small sound of recognition. "Did you go through the looking glass?" It was the game they played ever since her brother could just start talking. Roxas always had a vivid imagination and she knew it, but it was taking some time for her little brother to figure out such a fine trait himself.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Aerith." The teen mumbled as he stared at now both his and his sister's reflections. Aerith simply kept smiling, tugging at the blue dress that Roxas wore.

"Oh come now, your eyes have been so glued to that looking glass this whole time. It's like if your mind has gone through it and back again. I wanna hear what you saw there, or else I won't let you get out of this dress." A little teasing threat, but eventually Roxas sighed and gave in.

"Alright fine." Those blue eyes locked with the shiny glass before him, thinking for a brief moment. "Those twins are running from the crow again. You know, the one as big as a storm cloud."

"Oh yes! Those two always get lost, especially when that crow comes along." Aerith remembered being told about some unique twins that live in the forest, it was one of the first few stories she heard about the looking glass tales her brother started. "Did they run into the White Knight again?"

"No, the White Knight didn't seem them. He fell off his horse while trying to show off for the White Queen." This made Aerith laugh, which made Roxas smile a little. He liked to hear his sister laugh.

"Oh dear, he fell off of his horse again? Is there still a fight going on with the Red Queen?" Roxas shook his head at his sister.

"No, the Red Queen and the White Queen became good friends. But now the Queen of Hearts is upset that she has no friends and they do. The Queen of Hearts decided to do something mean to the White Queen and made the Red Queen disappear...and turned her into Pence." A small black cat with a white tummy and paws came into the room, but stopped in it's tracks when Roxas pointed at their family pet. It let out a confused mewling sound before hopping up onto the bed in the room to take a quick cat nap.

"Oh yes, how silly of me! I completely forgot the dear and cute Pence is actually the Red Queen under a curse." Aerith couldn't help but giggle as she listened to her young brother continue his story. Roxas spoke about the strange and bizarre things within this imaginary world. About how the rabbit kept showing up late for everything because a that strange Cheshire cat thought it'd be hilarious to break his watch. There was a small tale about how loud and mad a certain tea party was and a little mouse just wanted some piece and quiet for once. Then there was the Jack of Spades and Knave of Hearts daring each other to try and take one of the Queen of Heart's tarts, but the King snarled at them and they went hiding. Finally, there was a silly silly Mr. Dodo who kept coming up with silly solutions, certain they would work this time.

"A truely mad and amusing place Roxas. Maybe you should take me for a visit there yourself." Aerith was glad to get her little brother to cheer up again, even if all it took was to listen to an interesting tale.

"Well, maybe not now. At least not with the Queen of Hearts being very upset." Roxas joked a little as he was soon attacked with a hug by his sister. "Ah! Aerith! You're squishing me!"

"I can't help it! You're just too huggleable!" She laughed, smiling as she began to tickle her trapped victim.

"Gah! I'm not a kid! Ha ha a-and stop that! Pfff ha ha!" Roxas giggled and laughed as he struggled to get away. Eventually he did and he went straight for the bed, scooping up the now surprised kitten into his hands. "You'll never get me and the Red Queen Pence, you evil Queen of Hearts!" Aerith shook her head as she rose to her feet, fixing her lovely dress and petticoats underneath as she did.

"Oh, so now I'm the evil Queen of Hearts?" The young woman gave a playful grin. "Fine then! For calling the loveliness that is me evil, it's off with your heads!" Roxas shook his head as he headed for the door with his cat.

"You'll never get us! Never! Plus, I got a White Knight to protect me!"

"Is that so? Then I'll send the Cheshire Cat after you." Roxas shook his head at his sister.

"The Cheshire Cat doesn't like the Queen of Hearts."

"Oh, but I'm sure he'll be after you. After all, you are an adorable queen in a cute dress, right?" Aerith laughed again when she made her brother finally remember he was in a dress. Immediately he blushed bright red and dropped the little kitten to the ground, who made a little growl sound before finding some place to relax.

"Yeah yeah, very funny. Now, can you please help me out of this?" Roxas tried to reach for the bow in the back to untie it, but was having trouble getting to it.

"Sure, now just turn aroun-" Suddenly, Pence the kitten was dashing out the room with a pin cushion of Aerith's in his mouth. "Ah! P-Pence sweety! Get back here! You'll hurt yourself if you chew on that!" The now worried woman called out as she started to go after the kitten, but Roxas was already heading out after it.

"Don't worry Aerith, I'll get it." Was all he called out to his sister as he made chase after the little fluff ball.

Eventually, Roxas found himself in their family's private gardens in the back. He had to stop for some air after he had lost his cat. Despite being in a dress that only reached past his knees and was wearing other frilly this, he decided to seat himself on the cool grass.

"Huff huff...who knew Pence was so fast for a plump kitten?" He wondered where he should look next. It wasn't like Pence at all to venture outside, for he was definitely an indoor cat who didn't do much activity outside. "Maybe I should look back in the house..." Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes and Roxas became very quiet. He smirked, thinking he had finally found his missing kitten. Slowly, he turned around and crept up on the moving hedge and then pounced on a furry thing. "HA! Caught you!"

Roxas was smiling in triumph when he noticed that there was more white than black in the little ball of fluff he was holding. Soon, he came to realize, this wasn't his cat. He quickly dropped the struggling creature, who fell onto its back. The boy was soon on his hands and knees, worried he had killed this creature. Suddenly, the rodent twitched its leg and then its pink nose before moving back on its four paws.

"W-why, it's a little white rabbit." Roxas took a closer look at the thing as it seemed to be glaring right back at him. The boy blinked in confusion, for don't rabbits get scared easily and run away? Apparently, this rabbit was very unhappy with him and wanted him to know it. "I'm really sorry for surprising you like that...and of course dropping you." He rubbed the back of his own head, feeling a bit weird apologizing to some creature that probably doesn't understand a word he was saying. "It was an accident and I promise it won't happen again, ok?"

"..." Was the response the white rabbit gave before seeming to give a nod and turning to hop away. Roxas blinked in confusion at this strange almost human act the rodent gave. Without really realizing it, he was back on his feet, now chasing a new target.

"W-wait! D-did you understand what I said? Hey! Mr. White Rabbit!" He called after it as it scurried away farther and farther. "Can rabbit's eyes be green?" He mumble to himself as he tried to keep up while wearing uncomfortable girl's shoes his sister made he try on earlier. It seemed to be hopping away beyond the gardens and into the forest. He had never ventured into such a place, but his curiosity was getting the best of him. Just like he did with his cat, he lost site of the white rabbit too.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Roxas groaned at his bad luck today. He almost gave up and start to head back, when his eye caught a strange thing near a tree. When he came closer, he notice it was a large hole, big enough for a person to fit through. Kneeling down next to it, he observed the strange thing. "It's really dark, almost as if it doesn't end." The boy stuck his head in, to see if he could at least see that bottom. "There's really nothing in h-AHHH!"

He slipped or he was pushed, it doesn't matter now right? Roxas was falling falling falling. Falling into what? An obysess of darkness? Who knows? No one, or more like Nobody knows. Right?

"...You better thank me for this, Cheshire." A tall man in a white and light blue pin stripped suit mumble, while taking out his snowflake shapped pocket watch. Sighing, he put away before hopping into into the hole himself. Of course, he was careful not to get any dirt on his long white ears as he entered the darkness.

* * *

*headdesk* It's almost 3am...yay. I should really update other fics before working on new ones, but I promised this one to the cosplay group I'm part of Topsy-Turvy. After all, this whole fanfic idea is inspired by them and our current "Roxas in Wonderland" cosplays we're currently doing together. Yes, I'm also a serious Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass fan of the books. Going to state this now, the Red Queen and the Queen of Hearts are two complete different characters from seperate books. Just wanna get that clear. Read review, tell me what ya'all think.


	2. Venture In to Get Out

_**We remember you, ever since you were little. Do you remember us? You may not think of us as part of your home, but to us you're our long lost family member. Won't you come in our home?**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days, Birth by Sleep and all of its characters within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me. Same goes for Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass

**Chapter Two: Venture In to Get Out**

"Crap…I think you may have killed him." A boot nudge the still form of the boy in girl's clothes.

"And you're saying it's my fault? Who's the one who asked me to bring him here? Hearts! Because of you I'm going to be late!" An older voice, tapping his foot, scowled.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to bring him in diving head first. Surprised he didn't crack his head from the fall." As the two voices argued, Roxas stirred. Apparently the bickering was bothering the boy. The voices went silent for a moment, as he made a small uncomfortable groan.

"Heh, guess I was wrong. Well, we should let sleepy beauty wake up peacefully on his own." An almost familiar chuckle came to Roxas's ears as he started to regain consciousness. When he moved to finally sit up, his eyes went towards a moving figure down the hall. He had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Did the hallway seem to get smaller and small further down?

Roxas held his head, feeling a mighty migraine coming. Where was he? What had happened? His gaze went up above him and then it clicked. He had fallen down that large hole chasing after that rabbit. The blonde grumbled something to himself as he rose to his feet, only losing his balance for a second. Having a possible concussion while trying to walk on heels isn't something he was quite use to yet. Scratch that yet, he wasn't planning to get use to it, nor did he want to.

"That fall…how am I in once piece?" Roxas questioned to no one, his eyes never leaving the tunnel above him. It must've been quite a ways up, for there wasn't any light to be spotted at the end. Sighing, a bit irritated with the whole situation, he didn't really have the choice of climbing back up. There was only one option for the young man and that was when he faced the odd hallway before him. Clocks reading peculiar times, such as when it was cold and hot o'clock or when it was twiddling your thumbs time, decorated the walls of the hallway. Not to mention, it did appear that the hallway does become smaller the farther you strolled down it.

"Ack, if it keeps getting any smaller at this rate, I'll be wedge in! Who would build a place like this?" Who indeed, but questions would be answered later. Finally, the spiky blonde made it to a door just slightly larger than himself, which took up the whole end of the hallway. A sigh of relief escaped him as he reached out and turned the handle. Almost immediately, he was knocked back. At first, he thought someone had pushed him, until he realized it was the door that seemingly swung open on its own. Following the larger door swung open smaller doors, one after the other had opened. Up until there was a small door about half his size opened to a mysterious room. Blue and confused eyes stared bewildered for some moments before he finally regained his composure. He poked his head inside of the door and saw that there was a normal size room on the other side.

"Why would someone make a door so small to a room that is larger?" So many questions the boy had, but to answer these kinds of questions would be irrelevant to the story. Another sigh escaped him as it seemed he was forced to wedge himself through the small entrance. It took a minute or so before he was able to squeeze through the door. He stood back on his feet and brushed out his skirt after he had stumbled into the room…wait. He rolled his eyes at himself and hoped this place had some decent BOY styled clothing for himself.

The room he had entered seemed like an average homely room that belongs in a house. It was well lit, had a sitting area, stove, and an average table. He wandered about a bit, looking for another way out of this room, but their appeared to be none. Roxas held his forehead, that headache creeping back upon him. He was about to lean back against a wall when he heard a small voice shout up at him.

"HEY! Watch where you're stepping, you klutz! I thought young ladies were supposed to be dainty on their feet. What has your mother been teaching you?" Roxas jumped as he spun about on his heels. He looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice that insulted him, but no one was to be found. "Down here! Come on! How hard is it to spot the Great Lock Keeper?" Finally, his gaze fell down upon a tiny person next to a tiny door. He had to squint his eyes to make out that the tiny person was a lady; a very little lady that is that could fit in his hand. The boy kneeled down to get a better look at the curious…would you call it creature?

"First off, I'm not a girl and second…h-how did you get so small?" The small girl glared at him as she jumped up with ease onto his knee. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him with chocolate brown eyes.

"Girl, boy, whatever! You're still a klutz girly boy." Suddenly, she jabbed a small sharp object into his knee.

"Ouch! Hey! Don't do that!" Even though that very small weapon only seemed to prick him like how his sister's sewing needles did, it still stung a little. He pulled out the small weapon, which was smaller than his down nail, out of his knee and flicked it away. Not wanting to let the stubborn tiny person try something like that again, he reached for her. The small girl quickly did a back flip out of Roxas's grasp and landed gracefully next to the tiny door. While Roxas gave a frown, she gave a smug grin.

"That's what you get for almost killing the Great Lock Keeper Yuffie! Now we're even girly boy." She let out a hearty laugh while Roxas saw this whole situation was getting him nowhere. He had to find a way out of this place, and this _little _distraction wasn't helping to move things along.

"Fine. We're even…I guess." The boy started to rise to his feet which made the girl known as Yuffie give an upset sound.

"Eh! Where do you think you're going?" She shouted up towards the now standing Roxas, who had lost interested in the self claimed Lock Keeper.

"Home. I have a feeling if I don't get out of here soon, there will be no end to these weird things happening." He shook his head, knowing he should trust his instincts on this one. Just like he should've listened to that small voice in that back of his mind. It screamed out to not venture into the strange woods after some weird critter, but as they say, curiosity killed the cat. Hopefully, his cat hadn't fallen into a similar situation as he did.

"Home! Well you're going the wrong way!" The short haired girl stated in a 'matter-o-factly' tone. To this, gave her a questioning look.

"I haven't even gone anywhere yet. How could I be going the wrong way?"

"Y-you…you just are! Stop asking questions that aren't relevant to the story!" Again, Roxas was puzzled.

"What?"

"Oh geeze…you gotta be kidding me. I guess I'll answer your question. You're going the wrong way 'cause…I think it's 'cause you're trying to get _out _when the only way for you to get home is to go _in_. Do you understand?" She gave him a grumpy look. Obviously she didn't like to explain complex things.

"Going in? How does that make sense? Isn't going in or towards some place you don't know make drift farther away from your destination?" Roxas wasn't one for riddles, and this sounded like a very complicated one. The so called Lock Keeper stomped her small foot.

"Look! I don't make up the rules; they were set that way, ok? No one here can change that…even though some try to…" Yuffie seemed to mumble something to herself, but the blonde didn't catch what the small voice said. Finally, he eventually gave in, if it meant getting out of here…or was it in? The whole situation was growing worse by the second.

"Fine…how do I get _in_?" He questioned, to which Yuffie pulled out something small from her belt pouch and threw it to the floor. Surprisingly, the object made smoke fill the whole room, to which made Roxas choke and blind until it dispersed.

"Drink that stuff on the table! Come on! Hurry up girly boy!" Blue eyes rolled again, not liking the nickname this mysterious woman was calling him. He wondered over towards the table and picked up the bottle with a tag attached to it saying "DRINK ME PLEASE!" Roxas raised a brow, wondering if it was really wise to drink a strange substance, in a strange land, offered by a strange woman. Still, was there any really choice he had? The only other way out…or in was to climb up that hole he fell through. He closed his eyes before taking a gulp of the substance, hoping it wasn't something that was harmful to his body.

"…Was that suppose to do some-thing!" Near the end of his sentence he suddenly shrunk very fast. His hand lost grip of the bottle and was dropped when it became too big for him to hold. In just a short amount of time, he was the size of the bottle that clattered onto the floor. For some reason, he found himself looking at his own arms and hands, checking to make sure he was still portioned correctly. He was interrupted by an "Ahem!" behind him. When he turned about, the tiny girl called Yuffie was smirking a goofy grin at him. Except, she wasn't very small now. In fact, she was almost half a foot taller than him.

"Well! Good thing you didn't drink the whole thing! Then you'd be the size of my foot." She laughed a little again, but Roxas didn't find the thought very amusing. Good thing he was cautious when he drank that peculiar liquid. "Anyways grumpy, I think you should start heading _in_." She straightened out his golden headband, which matched so well with the rest of her foreign golden colored outfit. As she turned towards the door, she gave a sharp whistle between two fingers. "HEY! Open up!" With that the door, that was both their sizes now, creaked open with a long and old groan.

"Wow, the Lock Keeper has _that _much power?" Roxas questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! It only listens to me! So think twice before insulting my epic Lock Keeper powers, Roxas!" The boy clad in girl's clothes almost let that last part slide. It took him a second or so to notice what Yuffie had just said that second.

"How do you know my name?" He gave the Lock Keeper a serious look, wanting an answer.

"GRAWR! I messed up! And you! You need to stop asking questions that can't be answered yet!" Before Roxas could catch her or ask anything else, she pulled out another ball from her belt pouch and threw it towards the floor. Once more, Roxas found himself having a coughing fit, until the smoke was gone and so was Yuffie.

"Hmph, I was right. This place is going to get stranger and stranger." The lone boy's eyes wandered towards the now open door. What awaited him on the other side? Did he really want to know? Well there was no turning back now…after all one must go _in _to get _out_.

* * *

*ANOTHER headesk* Ah! I'm up to 3am again working on another chapter for this. I'm very surprised how long this part took. I thought the meeting with Yuffie wouldn't take that long. It took…five pages with her? Geebus crispy! Anyways, I promise it'll get a bit more interesting from here. Just have to get a few complex things out of the way first. Read and review please!


	3. Run with Us

_****__**Run to us, come to us. We welcome you into the world that belongs to both you and your friends. If you give us a chance and trust us you just might like us, Roxas.**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days, Birth by Sleep and all of it's characters within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me. Same goes for Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass

**Chapter Three: Run with Us**

A sudden wave encased Roxas after the poor boy made his way through the open door. A wave of what? Just a normal wave. Yes, of water. The wave has swept away our hero towards rough currents. He was certain that he would drown, until the tide lead him closer towards land. Well, nearly towards it.

"Run run! You gotta get dry!" The boy blinked while he stood up in the now ankle deep water. Was that voice shouting at him? It wasn't until he caught sight of the scene next to him that he saw the origin of the voice.

Roxas nearly did a double take, for the activity going on before his eyes was a….curious sight. There was a few creature, some recognizable, running around a tall rock. Of the animals were a chicken like child with large spectacles on, a baby elephant with enormous ears, a spry fawn, and a strange blue creature that was similar to that of a dog. Perhaps? It was hard to tell. Upon the top of the stone was a human man, but to call him normal would be an understatement. He appeared only to be a bit older than Roxas himself. He had a very odd mullet hairstyle and wore clothing that Roxas had seen a few times before. Usually elder political or business men wore that outfit, so seeing it on a man younger than an elder was peculiar. The whole style didn't seem to suit this fellow well, but it didn't seem to bother the man. Again, the mullet man started to flail his arms about and shout.

"Run run! You gotta get dry! Hurry up! The faster you run, the faster you'll get dry!" Suddenly, the tide started to creep back towards the shore, making angry waves crash up upon the poor creatures and Roxas. The blonde sputtered out the salty water before he accidently end up swallowing a mouthful. Even though the waves were a bother to Roxas, the critters before him just kept running despite the water.

"Keep it up! It's working! Run run! You'll get dry dry!" How was this working? Is what went through Roxas's mind. If they kept running in this same place they'll keep getting sopping wet. Roxas decided to take his leave now, before he was swept back into the currents by the tide.

"You run! Get dry!" He was stopped by the blue creature, who spoke with a slight growl to its tone. As curious as the blue thing appeared to be Roxas made a move to step around the little thing. "Grrahahaha!" Before he could make another move, the creature sprouted extra arms as it leapt up and attacked Roxas's spiky hair.

"Hey! Ow! Get off!" The boy ended up stumbling backwards as he tried to pull the thing off of his head. He only managed to get it off when he was finally caught into the running circle.

"A new contender!" The man shouted towards those below him. "Time to run! Show us what you got! Who'll get dry faster?" With that, another wave crashed upon the runners, causing Roxas to trip up in his now forced sprint around the stone.

"How is this possibly going to get us dry?" Roxas shouted in between the coming currents. The man wiggled a bit on his perch as he warmed his hands by a makeshift fire.

"Just look at me!" The mullet head man gave a wide smile. "I'm perfectly dry!" To that, Roxas shook his head.

"But that's because your-" The boy's explanation was cut short by a tower of water encasing him for a moment. For some strange reason, after that last wave, the tide was pulled back completely. By completely, it had been almost sucked back into nothing. No sign of water could be seen for miles.

"Yippy! Hooray!" The little animals and the man cheered altogether as Roxas just stared, bewildered.

"Prizes!" The mullet headed fellow shouted in which the creatures shouted in suit. The boy blinked and turned his attention back towards the group. They all stared at him, waiting.

"W-what?" Roxas questioned, unsure what they wanted. The man upon the pillar of rock hopped down and clapped his hands together.

"Prizes for the race, please." The strange man held out his hand as he gave another wide and goofy grin.

"But I don't have any…" Roxas's voice trailed off as he saw the little creatures look up at him with their sad beady eyes. "Fine. One second." He let out an annoyed sigh as he checked his skirt pockets. In one, he found a few lace handkerchiefs that his sister must've placed there. They were extremely damp from water, but he handed over the pieces of cloth to the man anyways. What else did he have to offer?

"We have the prizes!" The well dressed man said as he handed out a handkerchief to each critter. They all cheered as they waved around their well earned gifts. "Good! Now…leave!" The man was happily blunt with the animals, but the seemed to listen. The fawn dashed off into the nearby forest, the chicken with the glasses ran off to find a corn field with crop circles, the baby elephant flapped its large ears and flew off, and the blue thing scurried like a bug up into some tree. Again, Roxas was bewildered by their departures, but decided not to question the oddity. Soon, he looked back at the strange man who was still smiling.

"Well…bye!" After being rather blunt again, the weird man high tailed it out of there. All that was left was a puzzled and annoyed boy.

"…I can't wait to get out of this place." Roxas moaned to himself as he decided to head for the forest as well.

"You mean…"

"…in" The boy jumped as he heard two female voices speak to him. He looked around the entrance of the forest, but no one was there. He highly considered turning back, but was going back really an option for him. After taking a deep breath and letting it out, he took the first few confident steps into the woods. All the while, he felt a pair of eyes or two sets watching his every move.

* * *

A short one, but at least it got done quickly. Was that funny? Things will be more interesting, exciting, and humorous than that soon!


End file.
